Love of your Heart
by Creamy Angel
Summary: Today is Fine and Rein's birthday and was having a party at night. During the party,Bright confessed to Fine. Rein was heartbroken due to this but was relieved. And now,they are all good friends. Will all of them start to love them like girlfriends and boyfriends? Disclaimer: I do not own FushigiBoshi no Futagohime. Rated K for fun!


**This is my 2nd fanfiction,and a one-shot. The couple is...RxS and FxB!**

* * *

It was an early morning of a Sunday. It was the twins' birthday so their parents decided to have a birthday party-more like a prom for them at night. Fine was still asleep while dreaming of her and Shade sitting atop of a chocolate cake mountain while eating some parts of it. While Rein was dreaming of her and Bright sitting on a bench eating one ice cream,they were about to make out until she woke up from shock. "What the heck!" She shouted at Lulu for ringing a cow's bell. "Camelot,don't do that~~again..." Fine said sleepily. "Princess Fine and Princess Rein,I'am very sorry for waking you up very early but the party starts at 7:00 at night." Camelot explained. "That's so late...can we have 10 more minutes of sleeping?" Asked Rein. "No,we are done for the preparations for decorations,but you two are still not prepared. Lulu,give them the list of what to do." Ordered Camelot to Lulu. "Yes,ma'am" Lulu answered and gave the long to-do list which was over 50 things to do.

"Wha-! We can't to this all!"

"We were ordered just to tell you this,good bye!"

"Wait,Camelot...LULU! COME BACK HERE!"

**XOXOXO**

Fine went to the shower while Rein went to the Spring of the Sun. Rein was just relaxed as Shade who was watching her secretly dip her feet to the hot spring. It just took 15 minutes of Fine showering while it took 30 minutes of Rein bathing and relaxing. It was now 9:30 am. They woke up at 8:30 am and ate at 8:50 am. Fine ate tempura,sushi and ramen and had a dessert to eat which was suncake which they ordered from a Kingdom named Earthly Kingdom. Rein had ebi tempura just to eat and ate parfait. Now,they were dressing up. Rein and Fine were mixed up what to wear since their birthday dresses are too small to fit them. Rein finally took out a while lolita with a small jacket attached to the lolita. One the jackets had a diamond and two pearls on it. The lolita was knee-length to Rein. Fine stared at awe at Rein's lolita but the feeling of her was strange since Fine disliked girly stuff. Fine got a same lolita as Rein's but was light pink in color and had differences to it. It was more girly and had no jacket,just sleeveless and had lots of frills and ribbons. They wore flats that had a ribbon on it. It was now 12:35 pm and their hairstyle wasn't finish yet. They had to call the Sunny Kingdom's greatest hairstylist. The hairstylist's name is Kagamiru Lin. She styled Rein's hair like Victorique de Bloix's hair while she styled Fine's hair like Hanon Hosho. After they were hairstyled,they put ribbons on their neck to make it more stylish. It was now 3:15 pm and they still were not done,only 48 of their tasks were finish,only 2 more to go. "Hey Rein,isn't it tiring? But we still have 2 more tasks to go..." Said Fine sadly. "The 49th one is dance properly." Said Rein. They went to the ballroom and started to practice dancing.

**XOXOXO**

When it was time for the party,Fine and Rein forgot something to do: their makeup. They ran as fast as they can to their room. They had 1 hour and 30 minutes left. But that wasn't worth it,they have to shower again,fix their hair and put makeup. Rein only used 10 minutes of showering and had her hair styled again same as Fine's. Now they had to put makeup on,and their mascaras. After they were done,they were just in time for the party. Bright asked Fine if he can talk to her at the garden because he was afraid that people might see them. Rein was worried what they will do so she followed them secretly without noticing that Shade also followed her secretly.

**XOXOXO**

"Yes,Bright,do you need something?" Fine asked,looking formal. "I...I just wanted to say...I...I..love you...Fine..." Stammered Bright. "But..I love Shade...and Rein loves you..." Fine bowed her head sadly. "But Shade likes Rein and not you!" Bright said. Rein was eavesdropping their conversation and was heartbroken when Bright said that he loved Fine more than her. She ran to the forest crying and while going up the stairs,she slipped but someone caught her. It was a guy with purple hair and blue eyes,it was Shade. "Why are you crying?" He asked. Rein just sobbed and stared at him that said,_'It is none of your business'._ "Rein,I know you are heartbroken but...It's true...I love you..." Shade confessed. "But...I like Bright more than you!" She shouted. But then she thought, _But maybe I should give him a chance..._. "Um...Shade?" Rein asked. "What is it?" He answered. In Shade's surprise,Rein kissed him...in the lips. "I love you Shade..." She said,blushing red. Fine and Bright went out from a bush and Fine started crying. "I guess Shade really loves Rein..." Sobbed Fine. "It is very sad...but...Princess Fine,can you give me a chance..?" Asked Bright. "I...think I can...I love you Bright..." Said Fine and hugged him. The four of them went out of the forest and started dating each other at times.

"Love you Shade!"

"I love you,Rein."

"Love you,Bright~~!"

"I love you so much,Princess Fine..."

_**THE END**_

* * *

**So,you like it? I worked hard for this,I used two days! Yesterday and today to make this one...Please read and review...I beg you...*starts sobbing* Anyways,I will start making Chapter 4 of Beyond the Truth so wait,ppl! Wait,get it!**


End file.
